


Wanted and Needed

by skywolves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywolves/pseuds/skywolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's new life leaves him feeling useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted and Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very much welcomed, always. Thank you in advance.
> 
> P.S. This short story takes place after my own Revenge of the Sith AU.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Let it clearly be known that Anakin Skywalker loved his wife dearly and irrevocably. Nothing could change that.

Even when she drove him mad, which she was doing more often as of late - even then he still loved her immensely. If she wasn't with him he wasn't sure he'd be able to live. She was a constant in his life and as far as he was concerned, was needed for his well-being and survival. It was almost like she was the iron of his very soul; something he once told her, only to have her dissolve into girlish fits of giggles. Not that he had minded, she looked exceedingly gorgeous with laughter gracing her delicate features.

In short he needed her and he knew she needed him too, of that he had no doubt because not once did he ever question their love or devotion to one another. They were practically one in that way...

Though his wife loved him unwaveringly, that still didn't stop her from at times acting as if he didn't even exist in her world. Before the knowledge of their romance had become public knowledge her occasional disconnection was a good thing, now it was just an unnecessary annoyance.

Anakin hadn't slept much the previous night and his nerves were already frayed, but what made matters worse was the way she so fragrantly ignored him, carrying on her one-sided conversation with her uninterested companions without even so much as trying to integrate  _him_  into the conversation.  _That_  was driving  _him_   **mad**.

He, the hero without fear had done so much to reach the point in which he could openly love his wife and care for her, and live with her as a husband should. He had defeated the secret sith known as Darth Sidious only to shortly after have his honor of Jedi Knighthood taken from him for breaking the ancient code of the Order. He had been praised for his courage and strength, then belittled for his judgement before ultimately being dismissed all because he dared to love a perfectly infuriating senator from Naboo.

Being a Jedi wasn't all of who he was, but it was a large part undoubtedly, a part he graciously given up to take his place at Padme Skywalker neé Amidala's side. To be the husband she truly deserved.

And  _this?_   **This**  was the thanks for being so selfless and brave and caring and considerate, this was the thanks he got? To be ignored? To be treated like a pesky bantha fly who just wouldn't shoo. To -

"Ani..." Padme was looking at him with an amused smile on her pale pink lips. There were bags under her big brown eyes he noticed then, clearly she hadn't gotten much sleep either. "You are making the foundation shake with the Force." She playfully rolled her eyes clearly seeing realization dawn over her husband that he had been sitting at the coffee table white knuckled, clutching the cup of his coffee with much concentration.

Quickly he sat down the cup and prayed his hand hadn't locked in that rigid position.

Anakin, the former Hero With No Fear, looked down bashfully only for a moment before remembering the cause of his distress. Looking up with slightly harsher eyes, "Talking to me again?"

Rubbing her exhausted eyes and yawning, "I didn't know I was  _not_  talking to you, honey." He was sure she was feigning innocence. She was good at that. Or maybe she really hadn't noticed how she had been neglecting him? It was hard to tell anymore. The lack of sleep and the many emotions that seemed to constantly be swarming him made sure that things were absolutely confusing as possible.

When had life become so complicated and strange?

Huffing in aggravation with himself and his situation in general, Anakin stood to leave. He felt incredibly useless these days, he would find if he were to analyze his feelings. Useless and unwanted. Useless without being apart of the Order, and unwanted when his wife always seem preoccupied. He felt like a displaced youngling again. "I'm going out to see if Obi-wan wants to - "

"Obi-wan can  _wait_ ," Padme interrupted before gently patting the side of the bed he usually occupied at night. Without thinking or recalling he was supposed to be frustrated just as much with her as he was himself, Anakin obeyed and carefully laid down on the mattress opposite of his wife who was donning a serene smile that fit her doll-like face so well. Though she too was often fatigued these days she seemed to wear her tiredness ever so gracefully, along with a content smile with more and more frequency than ever before.

"We were just having a conversation, you see." Padme informed him before turning her gaze back to the two small beings next to her. Speaking to the young babes once more, "Your daddy looked so lonely and sad sitting there all by himself, didn't he Leia? Luke was very wise in suggesting we ask sad daddy to join our riveting discussion before he shook the house off of it's bearings, don't you think so?"

Anakin didn't try to fight his smile as he regarded the twins who laid between their parents with Luke closest to Padme, and Leia nearest him. "Luke came up with that idea all on his own?" he teased her as he brushed his son's soft blond locks from his face. "Funny. I didn't think Luke could talk yet. You know, being only a few weeks old and - "

"Four weeks and a half, to be exact." Padme practically oozed motherly pride and smugness as she she stared at her children. Anakin was nearly certain Padme could even tell him the exact millisecond each twin was born.

With much obvious effort Padme took her eyes off of her children just as Leia let out a small yawn and attempted to snuggle closer to her slightly larger brother for warmth. "What's been bothering you so much lately, Ani?" she asked with what Anakin was sure was sincere concern.

"I just..." Anakin took a deep breath, trying to decide if he wanted to show his insecurities to his wife or not. In the end he was too tired to think of all the reasons why he shouldn't and simply spilled. "I feel so restless since I left the Order. I feel just...so useless."

"And?" Padme pressed softly.

"And unwanted," Anakin sighed before closing his eyes so not to see whatever  _very-_ Padme look he was about to receive. He also expected her to say something, what he wasn't sure, but something. When she said nothing, however he opened his eyes cautiously and glanced over to her to find that she was staring at him intently with those large, brilliant brown eyes of hers that made him melt.

A big smile spread across her face that he swore could light up the darkness he sometimes felt creeping in his heart. "Anakin Skywalker? Useless and unwanted?" Something about the way she said those words made him feel incredibly foolish as he stared at her and his small family laid out before him. "Until the stars fall out of the sky the galaxy will need Anakin Skywalker, and likely many more people just like him."

She always had a way of making him feel a bit more lighthearted with seemingly the littlest amount of effort. "Just the galaxy, huh?" he teased.

Padme shrugged innocently with a playful smile. "The galaxy and maybe a few other people."

Anakin gave her one of his trademark lopsided smile and probed, "Like you and the twins?" he asked just as Luke began to get a little fussy. He was probably hungry,  _again_. Luke had the unending appetite of a Jedi already, Anakin thought with endless amusement.

With his small face rapidly growing red Luke began to swing his tiny fists about, unknowingly landing a strong blow on his sister's arm which caused her to sniffle a bit before dissolving into tears and letting out a series of angry wails that could wake the dead. The little girl's lungs could put a banshee to shame, Anakin mused.

Not nearly as amused as her husband, letting out a sigh Padmé nodded before sitting up slowly. "Yes. Like me, and  _especially_  the twins." Gingerly she gathered her irritable and very hungry little boy. "Speaking of our two treasures, how about I take Little Skyguy and you tend to the Spoiled Princess?"

"Deal," Anakin said as he sat up and scooped his little girl in his strong arms who seemed to calm a tad bit in the comforting embrace of her father, before falling silent all together. Bright doe eyes gazed up at him with complete and utter trust and the unmistakable look of love in them.

Though Anakin still missed his bygone days as a Jedi, and the rare occasion still made their small home shake with Force frustration, he unequivocally loved his wonderful wife, and his precious children.

And he wouldn't trade them for anything in any galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.


End file.
